My White Lupine
by Samthebear
Summary: Flower: White Lupine meaning : always cheerful. She is my White Lupine. Oneshot fluff. MaixNaru. characters will be OC so watch out for that...


A/N: ok, characters WILL be OC. If you can't deal don't read. Other than that, if you love fluff and all things sweet yeah read on. T.T tried my best to write a fluff piece without the characters going OC but apparently that didn't work… For my friend Chiara – you made me post this piece of crap! T.T anyhow, enjoy… if you can… oh yeah, it talks about Gene etc his death…

* * *

It's pouring buckets outside the office today and the rainwater looks like a waterfall on the windows. It is an unusually quiet day at the SPR today. I stare pensively out the window watching the water flow freely down; occasionally I'd focus on my reflection and observe any happenings behind me in the office. Which is currently none.

"If you really have so much time to watch the rain I suggest you go home." Without turning around or refocusing I answer in the same cold impersonal voice.

"I can't go home in this rain. And yes I have finished everything. You don't ever take on any new cases these days!" I whine at the end.

"That's because they're all either hoaxes or have some other rational explanations." I sigh and turn around.

"Do you want tea?" I ask flatly, getting ready to stand up. He puts his hand up, signaling me to sit back down.

"No."

"Then why'd you come out here?" I roll my eyes.

"I saw that." The monotone answer comes back.

"Yes you saw that, you see EVERYTHING. Now what can I help you with?" I ask with fake cheer.

"I needed to buy something but since you seem so free you can do it instead." I stare back at him as if he's lost his mind.

"I am definitely not going out in this rain Naru. You go buy what you need yourself." I huff and turn away looking back out into the rain.

"Suit yourself." He says simply, I glance at his reflection. _Oh my God, he's really going to go out in this rain!_

"Are you insane or something Naru?" I ask, turning around making him stop what he was doing.

"I'm not I'm just merely going out on a chore."

"This sounds fishy." I narrow my eyes at him. "What did you need to get?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to help me?" he says coldly.

"I don't." I reply petulantly, "I just want to know what is so important that you have to go out in this rain for."

"Well you won't know unless you come with me will you?"

"Can't you just tell me?" I whine, he ignores the complaint and says,

"Bye. I'll be going now." He shrugs on his thick black leather coat and twists the door handle open. I worry my bottom lip before standing abruptly, banging the back of my chair on the back wall. Curiosity has got the best of me.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" I sigh before pulling on my scarf, boots and thick over coat. I pull out an umbrella from the umbrella stand.

"You lead the way." He looks at me for a moment before opening the door, a blast of cold air drafts in and chills my face. Suppressing a shudder I wrap my scarf around my neck and face several times before following him out into the cold.

---

I can see her shivering but I stop myself from offering her my coat. She wanted to come; I didn't actually _make_ her come.

"Where exactly are we going?" She shouts over the heavy down pour.

"Can you just follow?" I stop mid stride and let her catch up before taking the umbrella from her. Just watching her was too pitiful.

"What're you -" she shuts up the moment I hold up the umbrella for the both of us.

"Try to keep up." I mutter. "I don't like being in this rain and cold as much as you do."

"S-sorry…" I ignore her and keep walking.

"Hey! Can you slow down a little?" she huffs, jogging to match my stride. Stumpy legs. I think unkindly. _Cute though._ I blink. Where did that come from? I slow down to allow her to catch up with me.

"Thanks…" She mutters, her cheeks tinged with pink. I turn away from looking at her face and walk straight to the one florist store I know will be open. I push the front door open and a soft bell tinkles, I shut the umbrella before I am fully in the store and Mai cautiously follows me in.

"Hello there, dreadful weather isn't it?" The florist greets me from behind the counter.

"Hello, it is indeed. Would you have any lilies?" I ask politely diverting the conversation back to what I came here for.

"Yes we do, in fact we just got some fresh ones this morning before this dreadful rain started." She hurries from behind the counter to a large bucket half full with water full of cut lilies.

"How many do you want?" she inquires picking up some wrapping paper.

"Just a bunch thanks." She smiles briefly at me before counting 12 lilies and wrapping them neatly up.

"Anything else sir?" I watch Mai as she wanders around the florist, her attention seemingly captured by some white lupine. Her expression softening from one of intense scrutiny slowly shifting to one of open adoration.

"Yes, and a stalk of White Lupine." I answer the florist. She gives me a knowing look and I smile back. She sets the bunch of lilies on the counter before going up to Mai and picking a stalk and wrapping it up neatly. Mai looks at me curiously but I ignore her. I pay the florist, pick up the flowers and beckon Mai over.

"Come on, we're going."

"Where?" She asks inquisitively eyeing the bunch of flowers in my hand.

"Just follow will you?" I say exasperated. Just before we leave the warmth of the florist I pass her the white lupine.

"Always cheerful." I refer to the significance of the flower but she just gives me a puzzled look before accepting the flower.

"Thank you…" She shyly holds it and follows me out into the rain under the umbrella. Somehow her holding that flower was so perfect and natural. I walk in the direction of the local cemetery. The path that I always walked when it rained, the path that I always walked on the day I lost my other half. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn't. Today I don't feel a thing, maybe it has to do with the white lupine, but I have a sinking suspicion that it is the bearer of the flower and not the flower that is keeping the pain away.

"Aren't we going back to the office?" Mai asks once she notices we were not going back in the direction we came from.

"Just have somewhere I need to go first." She understood something there and doesn't say anything until we come up to the cemetery.

"Uh… Naru… why are we here…" Her edginess obvious in her suddenly fidgety hands and feet.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to come after you." I say just slightly sarcastic. I walk past the rusting gates of the other wise well kept cemetery. I hurry to my brother's grave, making Mai hurry.

I stop in front of my brother's grave laying the lilies on top of it.

_In loving memory of a brother, friend, son._

_Eugene Davis_

I hear Mai hold in a cry. Right on the tombstone Gene's photo was there in the exact likeness of me.

"No… it can't be…" I hear her whisper. I turn to face her to explain to her. Her face lost all colour and it took on a waxy sheen. Almost like a corpse.

"He – I know him. I see him. All the time, in my dreams." She takes a step back from me and into the rain. Heavy drops of water quickly saturates her hair and clothes, I take a step towards her to shelter her with the umbrella but she takes another step back.

"I'd always thought it was you…" She gives me a frantic look; her grip around the white lupine is so tight that it crumples the paper wrapped around it.

"It's my brother. My twin." I explain quietly over the roaring of the rain but I know she can hear me.

"He died in a car accident. It was a hit and run. The police never found the driver." Just those three short sentences brought heavy lumps into my throat. I don't know why I decided to show her today. I didn't mean to. She just came along. And kept the pain away until now. Slight tremors shake her body. The white lupine falls to the ground with a wet splash.

Her eyes widen a moment before her legs give way. Just before she falls I grab her on time.

I feel drops of cold water run down my collar, the constant drops of water assaulting me. In my haste to stop Mai from meeting the ground I dropped the umbrella. I feel something pulling on the front of my shirt and when I look I see its Mai pulling on my shirt, her hands making a fist.

"I knew him – I KNOW him." She looks at me, her eyes shiny. "Tell me he isn't really dead. Please let this be a dream. I've been talking to a _dead_ person Naru!" I feel her shaking with pain, horror but most of all sadness. I know that depth of sorrow.

"He has been dead for a few years Mai." I swallow hard and suppress the urge to cry. To stop the tears from coming I bite the inside of my cheeks and pull Mai close to me. Hugging her tightly to suppress the pain. She doesn't push away but I can feel her shaking with tears.

"Why – why did you show me this now?" she cries, beating my chest without much strength.

"I'm sorry." I truly am.

"Why…? Why now?" her knees buckle further and I resort to pulling her up. Almost carrying her.

"If Gene didn't die you wouldn't ask me why and I wouldn't be here." I mummer, mostly to myself.

"You IDIOT!" much to my surprise she rages at me with a new found passion. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Tell you…" My surprise is so total that the pain subsides momentarily.

"How could you just go through this alone?" _I couldn't. That's why I showed this to you._

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever had the misfortune of knowing." She says, sobbing sporadically. I let out a small chuckle, and it slowly develops into a laugh.

"There is nothing funny about this!" she says indignantly, wiping her face with her hands. I calm myself still finding every reason to laugh in this cold pouring rain. I have everything to laugh about. It's just a fact when I have my personal sun with me. My White Lupine.

I cup her face in my hands and warmth of a strange kind spreads through me making me smile.

"You are my White Lupine." I say quite seriously.

"I don't get that." The rain has plastered her hair to her head and face. I smile and push her hair back from her face.

"You don't have to. Just know you're my White Lupine." _My_ White Lupine. I like how that sounds. And I want to kiss her. That thought surprises me so much I'm left dumbfounded. _So kiss her._ In the rain. That is so cheesy. Oh my god. I'm talking to myself. _Yes, you've gone mental so kiss her._

Mai looks at me expectantly. So I do the one thing neither of us had ever expected. I lean down and kiss her. In the rain. And it feels good. Even the wet and cold melts away when I hold her. Kiss her. Love her. Instead of the cold and wet, my White Lupine fills me with a joy and cheer that I have not known for a long time.

* * *

A/N: I congratulate you for being able to read up to this point T.T if you hated it don't kill me T.T if it were up to me I would have never posted this… thanks for reading… 


End file.
